


Leather, Lust and Love

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A photo shoots develops into something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather, Lust and Love

A light snow had begun to fall as Detective James Ellison darted for the entrance to Rainier`s anthropology building. Shaking the melting snowflakes from his hair, he dug a crumpled piece of paper out of his jeans and reread the note Sandburg had left for him at the loft.

\-----Hey, Jim!!! Guess what, buddy?! The Coalition of Campus Coeds wants me to pose for their annual calendar. Me? Can you believe it, man! They want the Guppy of Gorgeous to grace the month of July. I am in total shock! If you're not busy when you get up, come on over and watch them shoot pics of my hot bod! We'll be over at the anthro building, in room 214--the shoot starts at noon. Are you laughing, Jim? I just want you to know there are some people in this town who think I'm a studly specimen of masculinity. Ok, you can pick yourself off the floor now. And Hell, man, quit laughing! I am so psyched about being asked. This is totally rad! Hope you can come! Blair----- 

Jim crammed the piece of paper back in his pocket and made his way to the second floor. _Oh yeah, Blair, I definitely agree with you on that. You are, indeed, one fine specimen of masculinity. Ask my dick--he gets turned on every time you sashay that cute little ass by him._

Jim rubbed his face and took a deep breath. *Get a grip, Ellison. Your beautiful Guide is 100% straight and has no interest, whatsoever, in a tired, old cop. Think you can hammer that obvious fact into your hard head?* Jim stumbled through the stairwell door, searching for the room that was to be the location for the photo shoot. 

"Room 214. Now where in the hell is room 214?" Jim grumbled as he looked up and down the hallway. Students mingled in groups along the corridor, their constant chatter bombarding the Sentinel's heightened sense of hearing and adding to his confusion. A blonde coed noticed his distress and offered her assistance, directing him to the proper classroom. 

Checking his watch, Jim opened the door and was instantly slammed with a wave of suffocating heat. "What the hell?" He hurriedly stripped off his jacket and loosed the top couple of buttons on his flannel shirt. "Why is it so hot in here?" he muttered under his breath. 

Comprehension of the need for heat was clear the moment his gaze fell upon a scantily-clad youth. The boy's slender frame was naked except for a red g-string and the heart-shaped glitter that was sprinkled liberally over his bare chest. Jim stopped short, his mouth falling open. _Well, damn! I guess he's February_." 

Shaking his head in amused disbelief, the Sentinel opened his senses and searched for the man whose heartbeat was as familiar to him as his own. He focused in on Blair's excited voice, his partner's words spilling over themselves as he explained his reason for participating in this project. Moving around a group of girls, Jim made his way to the front of the large room where numerous cameras and lighting equipment had been set up. Before he could reach the temporary stage, his pursuit of Blair was interrupted by the greeting of one of his roommate's students. 

"Detective Ellison! It's good to see you again. Did I ever tell you how much I enjoyed that lecture you gave on the Chopec tribe? Does Blair know you're here?" 

The detective shook hands with the student and exchanged pleasantries for several minutes. His attention was distracted by the sudden increase in his friend's heartbeat and, after mumbling an abrupt excuse, he moved quickly in the direction in which he had sensed his partner's presence. 

Reaching the front of the room, the Sentinel looked over the photographer's shoulder and was immediately transported to another plane of existence--one inhabited by desire and outright primal hunger. With his heart slamming into overdrive and his lungs straining for air, his erection woke up abruptly, the rush of heat and blood making it swell to diamond hardness. Jeans that had been loose and comfortable only seconds ago tightened into a restrictive prison of cloth and Jim, instinctively, widened his stance in an effort to release the prized organ from its strangulating confinement. 

Unable to speak, he swallowed convulsively, his dry mouth aching for a taste of the delicious treat spread before him. He gripped the fabric of his jacket, his fingers digging fiercely into the material, effectively preventing them from reaching out and touching the fantasy that tempted his starving heart day after day after day for the past three years. 

The photographer stepped aside and Jim moaned softly when he saw every inch of his roommate. The young anthropology grad student was seductively posed on a Harley Davidson motorcycle, his small hard body dressed in black leather. The supple softness of the pants lovingly caressed Blair's jewels, the zipper pulled down a scant inch, revealing a hint of thick, dark pubic hair. Not enough to be blatant but just enough to tease and torture the eyes of anyone caught looking. 

This erotic display was enhanced by Blair's naked chest, which was clad in an oversized jacket, the garment splayed open, exposing the young man's firm pecs and flat abdomen. The intense lighting for the shoot highlighted the many shades of brown and gold in his thick pelt of chest hair and a shimmer of silver sparkled, marking the presence of his nipple adornment. Jim stared hard at the simple ring, watching it quiver slightly with every agitated breath Blair struggled with. 

Mesmerized, Jim moved aside when the photographer's assistant walked past him on her way to the stage, brush in hand. She slowly stroked Blair's riotous curls several times, allowing the silky strands to cascade over his left shoulder. Jim frowned when the young girl began to shamelessly flirt with his partner, teasing his nipples lightly with her fingers as she lifted and shifted his long locks of hair. A sudden intake of air on Blair's part tumbled the curls in a sensual tangle and the girl licked her lips like a hungry lioness about to devour her prey. 

The sound of his Guide's nervous laughter jerked the Sentinel out of his lust-induced stupor and he rushed forward to save his partner. "Chief!" 

"Jim! Man, am I glad you're here." Blair's uneasy blue eyes locked on the detective's face and a silent plea communicated his desperate need for rescue. 

Jim gently moved the babbling assistant away just as the photographer requested a short break to reload his cameras. Shutting down on the outlying distractions, Jim concentrated on his anxious Guide. "Well, I must admit the month of July has never looked so damn hot," he said as he smiled down at his partner. 

Blair released the motorcycle's handlebar and reached out for the solid strength of his friend's arm. "I had no idea that they were going to dress me like this. Hell, I thought they would take a shot of me at the blackboard, teaching a class. I am _totally_ embarrassed." Blair tightened his grip on Jim's arm. "If this wasn't for a good cause, I would so be out of here." 

The older man heard the spoken words but the subtle movement of Blair's nipple ring snagged his attention again. Without conscious thought, he lifted a finger and tugged on it, holding it firm as his thumb rubbed lightly over the small nub at its center. The Sentinel felt the increase in the tension of the flesh as the nipple hardened and he raked a nail over the pierced peak, his subconscious thrilled with the astonished gasp his roommate could not suppress. 

The harshness of his breath stirred the dark curls that surrounded the nipple ring and Jim fought to keep from zoning. He adjusted his focus and found his sight captivated by the narrowing trail of hair that led down Blair's chest to an uncharted territory Jim had only dreamed about in the safety of his lonely bed. Ignoring his friend's whispered moan and sudden tensing of his abdominal muscles, he allowed his errant finger to follow that dark path into the hidden heat of Blair's groin. 

A low-pitched cry of desire accompanied Blair's frantic guidance of the Sentinel's wandering hand and Jim dimly heard his name hoarsely called. The sound, weighted with emotional need, brushed across his fevered mind, alerting him to possibilities that he thought denied to him. Just as he was about to answer the call of his Guide, Jim lost his breath when Blair molded his fingers over his leather-encased erection. 

"Yes." A Guide yielded. 

"Please." A Sentinel begged. 

Voices mated, united with each other, blending together in their desire, Sentinel and Guide confessing their passion and hunger for each other. The embers of love ignited, engulfing the two men in a blaze that consumed all barriers, destroying the self-built walls that had, for so long, sheltered their secret attraction and devotion for one another. 

"Jim... I...." 

"Blair... I...." 

They stumbled over their words, trying desperately to make sense of their actions, of their emotions. 

Blair released his grip on his partner's hand, his index finger lightly touching the older man's lower lip. "Oh, man. You don't know how long I've wanted you to touch me like this." The younger man blatantly lifted his hips, forcing a more intimate contact. He repeated the movement, watching the Sentinel's hand slide back and forth across the leather. An answer of hidden moisture spread across Blair's groin, easing the friction inside between leather and flesh. 

"Dear Sweet Mary, Mother of Jesus. That feels so fuckin' good to have your hand on my dick." 

The Sentinel was unable to answer, his mind locked in a fragile zone-out, his senses focused on touch and hearing. The pads of his fingers, his hand absorbed the heat, the weight, the blood-pounding solidity of his partner's erection. The sensual whisperings of Blair's voice ghosting across his mind wrapped it in an emotional blanket of tenderness and warmth. 

His hand curved lower, investigating the heavy sac hidden by the soft leather. An imperceptible tightening of the twin globes signaled an impending surge of youthful seed and his hold tensed automatically, ready to accept the innocent offering of his Guide. The coiling of passionate energy centered in his friend's engorged cock easily tumbled the Blessed Protector over the edge into an overload of his senses. 

A litany of soft phrases mingled with his name brought the Sentinel back to the reality of the moment and, when Jim finally focused his sight on Blair, he was captured by a gaze of blue wildness. Tracing a path along the loose zipper of Blair's leather pants, he watched as his partner's pupils dilated even wider, the blue disappearing almost completely. Jim couldn't resist playing with the metal tab, pulling it down even further, allowing himself a tiny glimpse of damp flesh. With a muted sigh, Jim dipped a single finger inside and tested the moisture that stained the swollen organ. 

"I want you, Chief. I want to make love to you now and forever." 

Blair gnawed on his quivering bottom lip, torturing the tender flesh before answering, "Jim... oh Goddess... Jim, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words! Man, I've loved you from the moment you threw me up against the wall of my office." The shaking anthropologist glanced around the room, assessing the fact that their sweet interlude of desire had been overlooked. "Give me a half hour to do this shoot and we can go home and talk." 

Blair placed his hand over the detective's heart. "Say it, Jim. Please. Let me hear you say it just one more time." 

Jim covered Blair's hand with his own and squeezed it hard, hoping the small demonstration would convey the words he had difficulty saying. "I... want you. Chief, I...." 

"Break's over, kids! Back to work." 

The photographer's loud voice shattered the quiet that surrounded the Sentinel's heartfelt confession. Blair offered an understanding smile and the touch of his hand to Jim's cheek, acknowledging the words that remained unspoken. "I hear ya, Big Guy." 

Jim turned to move away only to be halted by Blair's fierce grip. "Don't leave. Stay. Stay where I can see you. I want you to watch me. I want you to _look_ at me." 

Blair covertly touched Jim's hidden erection and, with his smile turning wicked, he patted the jacket that covered the older man's embarrassing display of lust and need. "I want you to touch yourself as you watch me." Blair lowered his voice to a husky whisper, his words conveying the hunger he had for his partner. "I want you to imagine it's your body... your ass I'm riding and not this Harley." Blair licked his lips, wetting them, tempting his Sentinel to deny his request. Moaning softly, he captured Jim's attention with the smallest movement of his hips, knowing full well his erection was riding hard and long against the nearly undone leather pants he wore. 

Jim moved away, blindly nodding his acceptance of his partner's demand. All thoughts and words had deserted his stunned and dazed brain as he positioned himself in full view of Blair, his jacket hiding the hold he had on his wanton cock. 

Blair leaned back lazily on the motorcycle, tossing his hair, allowing the curls to fall down his back. The jacket fell wide open, sliding off one shoulder. With his eyes focused on his soon-to-be-lover, Blair stroked his hand through the hair on his chest, his fingers tangling in the area of his nipples. He smiled wickedly, his gaze detecting the slight movement of Jim's hand under the jacket. He watched his partner's breathing hitch the moment his own hand wandered down his chest to his abdomen, stroking the firm muscles just like a lover would. Not allowing a moment of respite, Blair walked his fingers lower, loitered over the zipper, flipping the tab back and forth before tracing the metal path that led to his balls. 

Without warning, Blair slid off the Harley and straddled the cycle backwards, opening his legs wide, showing Jim how his fully aroused erection strained against the tight leather of his pants. He braced his upper body, his arms behind him, his hands curving around the silver-plated engine. Once again Blair shook his head, the movement bringing his mahogany curls over one shoulder, their strands raining down over the nipple ring. The hunger in his partner's eyes tempted him and Blair lifted one leg, groaning softly when the simple move forced his pant's zipper to bite into the sensitive flesh of his cock. 

After several long moments of posing, the young grad student recognized the signs of impending climax on Jim's face--the glazed look of desire, the flushed skin, the light misting of sweat above his upper lip. Blair quickly dropped his eyes to the frantic movement of the Sentinel's hand under his wool jacket and seconds later, witnessed the controlled bucking of the man's narrow hips and the tightly clenched jaw that signaled Jim's release. 

Blair locked eyes with his partner and directed Jim's gaze to his hand as it intentionally stroked his own erection. He humped his hand, the air, knowing without a doubt that Jim was imagining the same thing he was--the two of them naked, in bed, Blair thrusting deep inside Jim's ass. A guttural sound slipped out and Blair smiled widely when the older man slumped back against the wall, his hands holding his jacket in a death grip over his groin, an obvious second orgasm ripping through his body. 

The need to taste what was being freely spilled less than ten feet away from him almost pushed Blair over the edge and he had to bite down hard on his bottom lip, tearing into the flesh, using the pain to deflect his thoughts from his own impending release. Images of frozen landscapes and mountains of solid ice were kept firmly in front of his mind's eye as he concentrated on maintaining his control. 

"Mr. Sandburg! That's all, young man. And may I say that the month of July will be the most popular in this year's calendar." 

Panting, Blair slowly eased himself off the motorcycle and grimaced slightly, his leather outfit now a sticky, sweaty enslavement of his body. With a last look at Jim, he quickly disappeared into the dressing area and, within seconds flat, had the suit stripped off and his comfortable, familiar layers of flannel and denim returned to their rightful place. 

The moment Blair exited the curtained-off area he was grabbed by his lustful Sentinel and hauled out of the room. Shoved into the stairwell and thrown against the wall, his mouth was immediately devoured and explored as hungry hands slid under the many layers of clothes, stroking nipples and mapping muscles. Blair groaned as Jim gripped his erection and pumped it a few times, teasing his Guide right to the edge of release. 

"Your ass is mine, Chief. All mine. The only thing you're gonna be riding for the next millennium is my dick. I love you, you gorgeous Guppy." 

Blair wrapped himself around the larger man, his lips searching and finding the Holy Grail in the kisses of his Sentinel. "You are my heart and my soul, Jim. I love you so much. And I don't think a millennium will be quite long enough time for me, man." Tugging on Jim's arm, Blair grinned. "Let's go home, Big Guy. Mom just sent me a new leather vest from Mexico and I think I should try it on, see if it fits." 

Jim silently agreed, his large hand slapping Blair's ass, sending the grad student running down the stairs in record time. 

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"JIM! I didn't know! I promise! Ummm... oooohhhh. Yeah man, right there. Oh Goddess! Tha... that's the spot!" 

The savage rustle of sheets whispered throughout the loft, the bed adding its own protest as it slammed into the wall repeatedly. 

"Hey! At least... oh FUCK! At least they got your good side! Jiiiiiiiimmmmm!" 

A calendar slid to the floor, opened to the month of August and the image of a sexy, leather-clad biker seducing a law-abiding cop branded its page. 

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
